1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved form of a coaster and carrier for beverage containers. More particularly, it relates to a structure which serves as a carrier for a six pack or other multiple group of beverage containers and as coasters for individual beverage containers when separated from the group. It further relates to an improved form of a coaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of coaster designs for beverage containers are known in the art. Examples of such coasters and related devices are disclosed in the following issued U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,115,654, issued Apr. 26, 1938 to Swofford; 2,706,571, issued Apr. 19, 1955 to Ryan; 2,727,645, issued Dec. 20, 1955 to Dore; 3,257,025, issued June 21, 1966 to Jolly; 3,268,198, issued Aug. 23, 1966 to Swett; 3,613,761, issued Oct. 19, 1971 to Moody; 3,633,863, issued Jan. 11, 1972 to Abbey; 4,020,968, issued May 3, 1977 to Chiavola et al.; 4,372,453, issued Feb. 8, 1983 to Branscum. While these coaster designs are generally satisfactory for their intended purpose of preventing beverage stains on tables and other supporting surfaces for the beverage containers, further simplification of them would be desirable.
It is also known to provide a carrier for six packs of beverage containers consisting of interconnected flexible plastic rings which fit around the beverage containers in the six pack. However, this carrier has come into disfavor with environmentalists because of the hazards it presents to wildlife when discarded.